1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric connection box, arranged in an engine room of a car.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a car, various electronic equipments are mounted. An electric connection box, which is structured integrally with electric components, such as fuses and relays, is arranged at a suitable location between a power supply and the electronic equipments in the car for supplying electric power to the various electronic equipments.
The electric connection box may be described by the name of a junction block, a fuse block and a relay box. In this specification, the junction block, the fuse block and relay box are described with an electric connection box as a generic name hereafter. FIG. 4 is a sectional view of an electric connection box by prior art.
The electric connection box includes generally a plurality of electric components, and a case made of synthetic resin, in which the plurality of electric components is received (for example, it is shown in Japan Patent Published H11-32412).